Untitled
by Aimsaru
Summary: She knew where his headstone lay. It was near the back, the last and final grave, the dirt was still settling on the top, plant life just now taking seed. DG twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

_Just a short one-shot that I wrote in an hour. Tell me what you think:) _

* * *

_We are the Dead. Short days ago  
We lived, felt dawn, saw sunset glow,  
Loved and were loved, and now we lie,  
In Flanders fields.  
Dr. John McCrae_

The grass was lush and bright green. It was a startling contrast to the grey clouds that floated over head, pouring their sorrow down upon her.

She was shrouded in black, her umbrella held over her head, keeping at least a part of her dry as her feet sunk into the damp earth.

The rain drummed against her black umbrella, running off in rivulets around her and she looked around the world as if she were peering through a waterfall.

In the distance, she could just make out the dark squares and spires that she knew to be the manor. It was empty now, its owners now here beside her, Resting.

She walked along the path, passing row after row of Pure-blooded history. She knew where his headstone lay. It was near the back, the last and final grave, the dirt was still settling on the top, plant life just now taking seed.

The rain lightened to a misty drizzle and the sun pushed itself past the clouds, shining on the name of the man that she had loved in secret. The name that she had both moaned in pleasure and cried out in anguish.

"Draco," she whispered, kneeling before his grave, her robes soaking through at the knees.

She placed a hand on the mound of dirt, letting the grains seep through her fingers as the rain stopped, the world becoming lost in silence, as if everything was quietly watching her, respectful of her mourning.

She glanced around her surroundings, The Malfoy family plot was just a cold as the lives that were led by the people now sleeping in their graves. To her left was a tall angel, his body carved of marble. He was raising a sword to the skies defiantly and his expression seemed almost bitter, as if he were outraged by the frailty of mortality.

Her eyes fell back to the headstone in front of her and she felt the same offended rage as the statue.

"You had it coming, you know," she said harshly, her upper lip pulled back in a snarl even as her chin shook with sadness.

"You had to follow_ Him, _even though you knewwhat the ending would be…that you would end up lying here and that I would be left alone," she accused, letting her umbrella fall to the ground, dewy crystals forming in her hair.

She plucked at a stalk of tall grass beside her, wishing that it was his beautiful hair that she was running her fingers through, Wishing that he were alive and beside her instead of so far out of her reach.

"'When you live too fast, eventually you're going to crash' you said that to me once, remember? Well, you were right, you crashed. But when you crashed, I did too."

"Damn it, Draco. It wasn't supposed to end like this," she sobbed, letting the tears fall, "I can't do this alone," she whispered, collapsing against his headstone and releasing her grief with copious tears and heart breaking cries that left her throat raw.

When she had begun to calm down, her tears drying on her cheeks and along her neck, her eyes staring glassily at the ground, unblinking and unseeing she spoke, her voice scratchy at hoarse.

"I'm pregnant…" she said, her voice cracking.

She smiled slightly, wiping a lonely tear away with the palm of her hand, "You're the first person I've told. Its only right that the father is the first to know," she sniffled.

"He'll be raised as a Weasley, not a Malfoy. He will be a part of a big family that loves him and teaches him kindness and compassion. I think you'd like that."

"You-You always told me that you wouldn't tell me that you loved me, because you never wanted to lie to me," She hiccupped.

"But right now, I would take all of those lies. A lie could never hurt me as much as this emptiness. Even if it were a lie, I wish that I could hear it just once. It would give me strength."

She sat as if expecting him to say it to her, whisper it in her ear but nothing ever came. She placed a hand over her belly where, in only a few months time a bump would start to appear.

"Thank you."

* * *

_In my sick way I want to thank you for holding my head up late at night  
While I was busy waging wars on myself, you were trying to stop the fight  
You never doubted my warped opinions on things like suicidal hate  
You made me compliment myself when it was way too hard to take  
So I'll drive so far away that I never cross your mind  
And do whatever it takes in your heart to leave me behind_

_Hate me today  
Hate me tomorrow  
Hate me for all the things I didn't do for you_

_And with a sad heart I say bye to you and wave  
Kicking shadows on the street for every mistake that I had made  
And like a baby boy I never was a man  
Until I saw your blue eyes cry and I held your face in my hand  
And then I fell down yelling "Make it go away!"  
Just make a smile come back and shine just like it used to be  
And then she whispered "How can you do this to me?" _

_Blue October- "Hate me"_

* * *

'You're here again, yelling at me and I deserve it. You should hate me. 

It's funny. You speak of me as if I were a good person, a martyr, some thing that the world should never be without. You know better than that, I was a stubborn and stupid little boy. I never thought of anyone but myself and the ends to my own means.

You tried to change me, and I wanted to be a better person for you. You made me want to try.

You say that I never wanted to lie to you, and that is only half true. I never did _want _to lie to you, but I did because I was a coward.

If I had known, foreseen…I would have told you every single day so that you wouldn't have to live with this doubt.

I love you, Ginny.

I wish that you could hear me so that I wouldn't be left with words unsaid and feelings that are too little too late.

You'll be an amazing mom, you know.

I wish that I could be with you to help you raise our son. That I could have lived to be a father, to be the man that you always wanted and needed me to be.

I never came close, and still you loved me.

"Thank you," you whisper and I wish that I could hold you, kiss you, and tell you everything that was left unsaid.

I should be the one thanking you. Thank you for loving me, for seeing beyond my hard exterior, for carrying my son. Thank you for being alive and being strong enough to keep going.

You say that you need my words for strength but as you stand and walk away from my grave I know that you are wrong.

As I follow behind you I can't help but smile.

You come here to talk to me, but I'm always right beside you, watching, listening, and loving you.


	2. Chapter 2

Tanaqui asked for a sequel and I felt inspired. Very short.

* * *

I was there the day she gave birth to our son, her face flushed red and sweat dripping down her face from the exertion. I heard her joyous laugh when she first heard him cry and saw her tears when she held him for the first time, his small body cradled in her arms as she counted his fingers and toes, proclaiming him perfect and whispering two simple words over and over again…

'Thank you.'

I watched him grow and saw her struggling with bills and loneliness. But my Ginny was strong and for every rain cloud that came her way she made sure that our son had a million more sunny days.

I saw birthday's come and go and heard the quiet moments as well as the loud.

I stood beside her when she walked down the aisle, devoting herself to another man and sat by her, wanting nothing more than to comfort her, when their first child was miscarried.

I ached for her when the doctor told her that she could have no more children, and prided in my son as he held her as she cried.

I rooted for her when she fought down her own demons and cheered when she managed to come out on top.

I suffered with her when she found an earring that was not her own, in her husband's briefcase and was in awe of her strength when she finally confronted him with divorce papers.

I watched my son grow from a boy into a man, saw him love and lose and then love again. I observed his successes and the lessons that he learned form his failures. I was there during his wedding, sitting beside the only woman that I had ever loved.

I shared in her jubilance when our grandchildren were born, our line continuing with love and acceptance.

I admired every new wrinkle that formed on her face as she aged and loved the way her hair faded from deep scarlet to a pale cinnamon and finally to white.

I grieved with her when her friends and family members passed over on to my side.

I stood vigil by her bedside when she became ill. I watched my son cry beside her and my grandchildren weep.

I heard her tell them that she loved them and that she wouldn't be going far. That she had always felt me near her all of these years and that she would watch over them as I had watched over her.

I stood sentinel as she took her last breath and when she was gone from the mortal world, I was there, waiting with open arms to welcome her into the light.


End file.
